Following mommy's footsteps
by Tott
Summary: 16 year old Rory is becoming her mom, looking for her true love and battling hormones. If you add a master manipulator into the mix i wonder what you will get. R&R please. :
1. Chapter 1

Ok so since I lost my laptop and all my work I began to write a new story until I have enough time to download all my stories again and continue them…

Chapter 1- Apples and Manipulators

I cant even say your name without crying, writing it will be harder since I would just stare at it and think of everything we could have had and should have had if I was not in this situation.

Everyday I sit wait and hope that you will come back to me. I sit hope and pray that you still think about me as much as I think about you. You are the one person who I could always count on to be there to support me with everything I have ever done and now, now you are not here, which is my fault I know but I wish things were different. I think about you everyday, I think about your smile and your incredible eyes. Your eyes always spoke louder than your words or actions. I could always tell what you wanted to say just by looking in your eyes, I always knew when you were lying; because your eyes changed shades, they got a tad bit darker. You would only lie to me when you had a surprise planned, I always told you that I didn't like surprises, and that was partly true- when anyone else gave me a surprise I hated it because they were never as loving as yours were; even if it was just a party it was always from the heart, like everything else you ever did for me, for us. You are an amazing person I just wish I could have been with you to see you being wonderful for the rest of your life. I love you so much, you will never know how much I truly did and still do love you. I hope that you can find someone to love just as much or more than what you loved me, but if you loved me as much as I love you then I know it will be a hard ask for you.

Right now I wish I could take everything back, I wish I didn't have to do what I did. But if I didn't then I would lose her, and I can't lose both of you in one life time. I know by now you are wondering who is blackmailing me and I wish I could tell you but I can not, I'm sorry.

It is true when they say time makes the heart grow founder, it also makes my stomach grow rounder.

I would sign my name but you know who it is, you would have figured it out just by opening it, but I will say this…

I love you more than life and more than coffee itself.

I finish the letter and place it in the end table drawer along with all the other letters. I guess there would be around 50 letters in there in total, I usually end up pouring out my heart once a week twice if something with our baby has happened such as a scan. I wipe my eyes and I begin my struggle to make it out of the chair I have been occupying for the last half hour, while I once again try to tell him how much I love him and want to be with him. But I guess when you are dealing with one of the best manipulators around then you have no chance what so ever of actually getting what you want.

Flash back…

It is 3 days after I found out I'm pregnant, and to say that I am slightly scared, worried neurotic or any other type of emotion that seems to fit into that category is an understatement. I never thought I would end up doing this at my age; it is just too much for a 16 year old to handle, especially on my own. If I told my mom she would be so disappointed that I became her, I know she never regretted me but I think she would regret me becoming her. I am not even out of High school, Grandma and Grandpa would have a field day about this. I can see it now all the society women would be saying that, _'Emily Gilmore never taught her girls to keep their legs shut.' _

As I get closer to the big oak door that belonged to my boyfriend, my legs begin to slow down they know that it is crazy for me to attempt going in there to tell the one guy in the world who loves me and I love him that he is about to become a daddy? I knock on the door and the maid answers, fortunately she knows and likes me, "Hello Miss Rory, Mr Logan is up in his room, and would you like me to get him down for you?" She asks me, she has a friendly face- if she was one of my grandmother's maids she would have been fired by now.

"No I will go and find him, thank you Lisa," I say as I excuse my self and almost bolt up the stairs to the sanctuary of his room.

I get to it and knock quietly and enter before he can even say come in.

"Babe what are you doing here? Not that I do not love that you are here, but my parents are home and they wont like to see you here." He suddenly stops when he notices that I am not looking at him and his gorgeous features but actually at his floor, which is an unusual shade of red? Why is his floor red? Has his floor always been red?

"Has your floor always been red?" I ask him, he looks at me like I have 3 heads- which for him is almost complete shock- I guess that is the next look- usually its only 2 heads and a smirk.

"Babe are you ok? Yeah my floor has always been red, have you never noticed it?" he asks me.

"No I haven't but that's probably because I am either looking at you, or I am looking at the ceiling," I say with knowing look and my own version of his smirk.

"Touché," is his reply along with his signature smirk. "Ok Ace really what is going on, you never come here when you knowingly know that my folks are around."

"You might want to sit down. On the bed, hopefully it will break your fall," I say and now I have the two-headed look again.

"Sweetie really what has gotten into you? You're acting weirder than normal," he chuckles.

"Please just sit," I say as I usher him to his bed, he moves and sits on the bed. I move to stand in front of him and he looks at me, he has the 'I'm in a playful mood' look on his face.

I ignore it and look him straight in the eye.

"I am…wow this is really hard to say-" I start, he looks up at me and notices that it is something big as the tears begin to fall down my face.

"Babe what ever it is I am here for you no matter what, I love you," he says as he lifts my hand up to his face and kisses it.

"Logan I'm pregnant." I say and he falls to the floor…

_Flash back to be continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own anything….sad…very sad.

Chapter 2- you have a choice what do you want?

Last time…

"Logan I'm pregnant." I say and he falls to the floor…

Flash back continues…

'wow I thought that if he sat on the bed then he wouldn't hit the floor,'

I look down at him, lying on the floor; strangely he looks at peace with the world with himself and with the news I just dropped on him. After a couple of moments of me taping his face he came around and looked up at me.

"I am really craving an apple do-" I was cut off by Logan coming to.

"Ace did you just say what I think you said?" Logan looks at me with a face full of emotion, his eyes pleading with me to tell me that he wasn't dreaming about me saying what I had.

"That I am craving an apple or that I'm pregnant? If its none of-" I was cut off by Logan's lips on mine in a feverish kiss which soon changed to sweet and tender. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I love you Rory Gilmore," Logan says as he looks me directly in the eyes and holds my hands in his.

"I love you, Logan Huntzberger." I say and look back him; as I look into his chocolate brown eyes that I have grown to love, I can see everything he is feeling it is as though I can see right into his soul. We stare at each other showing each other our souls and hearts.

Suddenly he releases my hands and gets up off the ground, I follow him with my eyes. He glances round from the dresser draws where he has stopped. He has a smile on his face, a genuine smile something that has been gracing Logan's lips a lot in the last year since we met.

But before Logan could get what ever he was retrieving from his draw, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Logan and I called at the same time, we both smile at each other and chuckle slightly at ourselves.

"I'm am sorry to interrupt you Lo- oh hello Rory, Logan your father would like a word," Shira says to her son while smirking evilly at Rory.

"Ok, well I guess I will be back soon Ace," Logan says as he leans down to my level and kisses me on the mouth before leaving the room.

Once Logan was out of the room and out of earshot, Shira shut the door and looked back at Rory.

"Rory dear. You have a choice to make," Shira says as she looks at me with her death glare, it shocks me a bit. I get off the ground and move to the bed, having a feeling this talk is going to leave me needing to collapse as do all our other 'talks'.

"A choice about what?" I ask innocently, not really sure about what she is on about, she couldn't know about, "the pregnancy? Yes I know Rory. Now you have a choice, if you want to keep it you will leave Logan tonight and then claim to have a miscarriage. Or if you want to keep Logan you will have an abortion. If you do not do any of those then I will have the baby taken care of once you have given birth. It is up to you Rory, the kid or my son?"

"I I have to go," I say as I run out of the room, past Shira and her smug look and down the stairs. I run to my car, start the engine and leave. I don't say goodbye I just leave and I don't look back, if I did then I would see Logan at the door looking at me, wondering where I'm going? Why I didn't say goodbye? What his mother said to me in his room?

Once I managed to get home I went to my room and stayed there, I didn't leave it unless it was necessary. Mom was worried she already knew about the pregnancy, since she found the home pregnancy test in the bin and asked me about when I got home, but that's all; she thought Logan and I had broken up. When I told her the real reason I was avoiding everyone she understood, she was severally pissed at Shira Huntzberger and she would have let her have a piece of her mind but when Rory told her, about the options she was given she didn't really know what to do. Mom wanted to go after Shira dearly but when she thought about the amount of money all the court cases would cost and added stress and just plain pain it was going to cause to me she let it go. Mom did also think about going to her parents but they love the Huntzberger's and wouldn't believe her if she tried and also since Lorelai hadn't broken the news to them just yet she would have to explain how her only child had followed her footsteps.

I never went back to school for the next week, Logan had called me relentlessly I felt so bad I didn't know what to do or not to do. I talked to mom everyday, she took the week off work so we could decide what to do about this situation. I came to the conclusion that I wanted to keep this baby, but by doing that I couldn't keep Logan. On Friday the last day of the school semester I went to school. I wasn't in uniform so I could make a run for it, I was waiting at his locker with a note, I couldn't talk to him I couldn't trust myself not to tell him the truth, every little bit about what his cow of a mother did to me.

I saw him round the corner with his friends Colin and Finn, both of his friends had a girl hanging off them. He saw me and his eyes lit up and he ran over to me.

"Rory what the hell has happened to you this week, you haven't called me back or taken any of my calls I have been worried about you, I love you. I was so scared something had happened to you and our little one. Why did you run out on me last week? Ace what is going on? Where is your uniform?" he asks me in one breath, _"wow he has been around me way too long if he has picked up on my rambling ability."_

"Wow so many questions, can you just read this?" I hand him a piece of paper. He looks at me with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ace what is going on?" Logan asks me, he looks so sorry and disappointed.

"Please just take the letter," I say almost shoving the not into his hands.

"Why cant you just tell me what is going on?" He asks me, the emotion in his face almost made me break down and start to cry, I wanted to tell him everything but I could.

"Logan please take the note, I have to go." I say as he finally takes the note. I couldn't stand to near him any longer without actually letting him know everything.

He took the note and took hold of my arm in the process; I turned to look at him in the eyes. I am sure that my eyes are pleading with him to let me go, and he does but he does it slowly as if memorising the touch of my skin before I disappear. As he lets go I walk away and to the door, taking a final look at Logan before I continued on my way.

Narrator POV

_Meanwhile back with Logan…_

Logan sighed and opened the note, it had dry tear stains on it. It made his heart break knowing that the love of his life had been crying as she wrote this…

_Logan, the man of my dreams the love of my life. I love you, and I am sorry, I truly am but I can not fathom the words to tell you in person hence the note and me running out on you…again. I am sorry about that I wish I could explain but that would make this even more complicated. Once I got back from your house I had an accident and I lost our baby, that's why I haven't been at school or taking your calls I just shut down and well ecame a shell of myself as you witnessed just now. I am so sorry I know you will be truly disappointed in me. _

_Please forget about me, move on, do not try and contact me it isn't worth it. _

_Love you forever, even though it must not seem like it, _

_Your Ace_

_Rory xx_

Logan looks at the note and re reads it several times; he was crying but didn't care, his tears joined hers on the paper. He didn't care who saw him right now he just didn't care about anything, the only thing that he could and would care about is her and only her. The girl who in a space of a few moments had in fact not only ripped out his heart but had stomped on it, cut it up, driven over it several times before finally just burning it in hells fire.

He knew that she had already gone but on the off chance that she was still sitting there, ready to fall into his arms, he went to look. But she wasn't there, Logan turn and shakes his head before heading back into the school, back to his friends, back to his former life the life without the blue eyed beauty, the life without love, back to the life where Logan Huntzberger is the Playboy extraordinaire.

End of flash back…

Let me know what you think if you don't review I and tell me I wont continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews…This is a long chapter especially for me so please let me know what you think.

Own nothing… no surprise there.

Chapter 3- The letter…

Rory POV

I go into the kitchen and look for something to have to eat. Ever since I got pregnant mom went into super mom mode which was weird enough on its own, she cleaned and became more grown up rather than my sister or best friend but then she decided to learn to cook. Yes you heard it right, she actually learnt how to cook granted she isn't always the best but she makes a mean omelette and her apple crumble is awesome. Both Sookie and Luke have been helping her out, helping learn the fine art of cooking and they both have wanted to give up on her a lot, well actually its more like everyday especially when she does something stupid with a sharp knife. Like the other day when she thought it would be a good idea to just stick the apple on the cutting board and just start attempting to hit the apple with big wild swings of the knife. And the knife that my mom decided to use was not a little butter knife or something small like that, no it was a massive butcher clever!! A very large and sharp butcher clever no doubt, but when you think about it would my mother ever use a butter knife for something like that?

I open the fridge and find left over beef casserole as the smell enters my nose it begins to turn my stomach, I close the fridge and hold my stomach. Obviously she is a Gilmore girl she doesn't want anything healthy to eat. I look in the cupboards and find chocolate biscuits and pop tarts.

I grab them down, open the packets and start shoving them in my mouth.

"Mmmm, they taste so good," I say to myself. I sit at the table and proceed to eat all the contents of the packets, there are some magazines on the table the normal ones; Cosmo, OK magazine and a few others. I look through them searching for something to make me laugh or at least take my mind off Logan and his baby. As I look through the magazines a letter addressed to me falls out of one of them. It's from Logan, I can tell by just the site of the hand writing on the cover of the envelope. I just sit and stare at it, unable to release it in case it vanishes but not wanting to open it for fear of what it could say. So I just sit there and look at the white envelop in my hands, I must have been sitting there motionless for hours because mom came home and found me like it.

"Hey kid, what you ahh you found it," Mom said as she came into the kitchen and saw what I was holding in my hands. I look up at her and she sees tears in my eyes, "Mom what have I done? I mean it is his little girl his baby and I am keeping her from him, I for sure should know how hard it is not have a father around when growing up so why am I doing it to my little girl?" I say, mom comes over to me and wraps her arms around me, she holds me for what seems like hours until I finish crying my heart out.

"Kid I think you should open it and see what he has to say, it came a couple of days before the end of the semester."

"Why have you been hiding it all of this time?" I ask her in a desperate voice, I want to be angry at her for hiding it, but then I am also grateful to her for hiding it. I am finding it hard enough now after all of these months to open it imagine how much of a wreck I would have been if I opened it then.

"Kid I know I should have shown you it when I first found it, but I knew who it was from and I knew what you had to do to him in a few days, I didn't want you to get even more mixed feelings you were having a hard enough time as it was. And babe I know I shouldn't have but I did read it and it would have made you cry your heart out even more than what you were already doing." Mom tells me, I can tell she feels awful that she read it. I look up at her and she has some tears rolling down her face mirroring the image I was showing.

I turn the envelope over in my hands and pull out the letter the smell of his aftershave was on the paper and I felt my heart break, but I also felt our baby kick. I touch my stomach and look down, "Yeah baby girl that's his smell." I look back at the paper and begin to read,

_Ace,_

_Babe what's happening with you, I miss you and I am worried sick about you, you won't take my calls or reply to any of my messages. Your not home, your mom won't tell me anything have I done anything? Have I done something? Did you not want me to be happy about the baby? Has something happened to the baby?_

_I really miss you and I really want to see you, there is something I wanted to ask you…_

_But I also have some news bad news, per Mitchum and Shira's request I am being shipped off to boarding school in London, England. I have tried everything in my power to make them change their minds; I don't want to leave you or our little one. When you told me I was so excited to becoming a father, you have no idea. I always wanted to have kids with you Ace, ever since we had our first kiss in the back of my Limo cheesy I know but it is true. I love you I always have and always will. I remember thinking then that you are the one for me, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the one I would always love and cherish, the one I wanted to come home to after a busy day, the one I wanted to be supporting when you would be winning some award for Journalism. I wanted you by my side from that moment; I wanted to be with you through everything. I still do, and I always will, you are the love of my life my shining star, my Ace._

_Rory I told you I would be there with you, through thick and thin, and Ace I meant it with every fibre of my being, I which I could convey my feeling and emotions for you in this note but I don't think I can. There are so many things I wan to express to you, but the words escape me. I know that if you came back to see me then I would be able to show you…_

_Babe, Rory I will never let you go no matter what happens, what ever you are going through now I can help you, I can be there with you just please let me be with you. _

_Please Ace please let me in, please stop pushing me away. What ever it is I can help, just please come back to me, I love you so much I can not fathom the words to tell you how much you mean to me. Rory please come back to me I miss you, I want to see you. I love you so much, so incredibly much. _

_Love Logan xxxx_

I was crying hysterically by the end of the letter and by the looks of the paper so was Logan when he was writing it, the last paragraph was stained with tears, so much so the some of the words were smudged or the ink had run a bit and the words were a little hard to make out. It hurt me so much to think that he was in so much pain and that I was the one causing it, he really does love me and now its too late.

I just held the paper in my trembling hands while I cried I didn't want to let it go. Mom was holding me again whispering into my ear, but I couldn't make out what she was telling me, I couldn't hear her properly over my crying and my heart racing rapidly in my chest. I felt so lost and confused I began to question my actions again, how could I have lied to Logan like that, he loves me or he did love me, he wants to be a father to this little girl.

I pull back from mom, "Mom what have I done? He will hate me by now, and he wanted this kid so much and I have gone and taken that chance away from him. What kind of human being would do that to some one else?" I ask myself and my mom, I don't let her answer before I start on my second wind, "I'll tell you who, a terrible monster like me, I am the most atrocious person in the entire world. Not only did I lie to him, some one who truly loves me and cares so much about me and our baby but I made him believe that he isn't going to be a father," I ramble on. I grab my keys, wallet, passport and coat and run, yes I am actually running I know it is against the Gilmore Girl Rules but I had to go and see if there was any chance of finding him and explain to him what really happened.

By the time I got into my car my mom had got there too, "Rory where are you going? He is London some where," Mom says to me, she looks concerned.

"I'm going to London, or I am going to try," I say in a voice that was steady and strong.

"Ror, you cant go all the way over to London by your self you don't know your way around that well and you don't know anyone. How about you take a friend, or something?" Mom asks me, when I think about it, it could be a tough trip on my own.

"Yeah that, that would be good idea. But who can I take?" I ask mom frantically, worried that if I waste time I could lose Logan even more than what I have already.

"Honey calm down, take a few deep breaths. This isn't doing you or your baby any good being stressed like this. I know Lane is out of option, what about Kelly? She was friends with Logan and will probably know where he is, and I am sure she will understand where you are coming from when you explain the story," mom tells me. Kelly is one of Logan's friends but also became my best friend at Chilton, she had been calling me as much as Logan had, I knew she was upset so she probably won't want to talk to me.

"But we haven't spoken since I was last at school, last semester. I mean since I have being doing all my work at home I haven't spoken to any one from there, what if she hates me?" I say scared of what Kelly could be like to me, because I had seen what she had been like to Summer and her gang of merry worshipers.

"Babe, Kelly was really worried about you; she would call all the time. But I told her that things were difficult here and that you would explain everything when you needed to, and she was ok with that. I said it could be months and she said she would be waiting for you," Mom told me and this bought me a smile to my face.

"So do you think she would be home right now?" I ask mom with a small smile on my face.

"Well it is a Sunday afternoon, she always used to be home on a Sunday; if she is still the same girl she was last semester she will probably be nursing a hangover," mom says as a she gives a little laugh at all the times Kelly had come home with Rory after a night out with Logan, Colin and Finn.

So please let me know what you think, I am dying to know!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the new chapter hope you all like : ) BTW Happy birthday to Clairebear190 hope everything goes well and your knee isn't as sore today : )

Chapter 4- The friendly maid

After the half hour drive to Hartford we arrived at Kelly's house or rather mansion, Mom drove because well at the time we left Stars Hollow she wasn't in tears as I was, I missed Logan so much but I forgot how much I missed the rest of my friends as well. We both got out of the car and headed to the door, mom had her arms around me so I could still walk straight. We get to the door and we stand there staring at the door, "Mom can you do it?" I ask her. She sighs and pushes the door bell. We stand their and wait, it felt like forever that we were standing out side that door. Finally the door opens, to a surprisingly friendly face of the new maid.

"Hello?" she asks us, I look up at mom pleading her to talk for me.

"Yes, we were wondering if Kelly is home?" Mom asks as she pulls me close.

"Yes she is, she is in her room. Up the stairs and to your right it is the second door on the left," the maid told us as she took our coats that we were holding.

"Thank you," I said as we began our ascend on the stairs, even though I hadn't entered this house in months I still remember it as though it was the back of my hand.

We reach the top of the stairs and I take a deep breath in as we continue to Kelly's door, we reach it and stand there. It felt as though we had been standing outside her door for hours but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Kid you going to knock?" mom asks me. I stare at mom for a few seconds before nodding slowly, I turn slowly back to the door and lift my hand up to knock on the door. I knocked 3 times and waited for a response but there was nothing so I raised my hand again and repeated the knock only this time louder.

"Maybe she is asleep, I mean after all she probably went out last night." Mom says to me, I look at her about to answer her but I am cut off by Kelly's door swinging open and her gasping.

"OH MY GAWD!! RORY?! What the Hell?" Kelly yells and then pulls me into a rib crushing hug she squeezes me tight until I can not breath, "Ah Kell, Rory needs air," I say to her and she releases me. I was sure she would have noticed the bump by now.

"Oh my gawd I can not believe you're here I thought you might have left the country, like Logan did. Oh hey Lorelai," Kelly says as she moves to hug Lorelai, obviously she didn't notice.

"Ah na I have just been doing my normal thing," I say as I try to prolong the unenviable conversation as long as possible, but knowing Kelly she will want to jump on in sooner rather than later.

"The normal thing? Ror your normal thing is to read a book in the middle of a party how can you not talking to your friends and not going to school normal?" She asks me in a somewhat hurt tone.

"Kell can we ah-," I say gestering to the inside of her room.

"Yeah of coarse, come in," Kelly says as she moves to make some room for us to walk in, as I pass her this time though she notices something.

"OH MY GAWD!! RORY WHAT THE HELL? YOU-YOUR PREGNANT?" Kelly yells in disbelief.

"I know that you would notice it sooner or later, it is kind of hard to disguise these days," I try to joke as I move to sit on the bed, mom moves and sits behind me and wraps her arm around me in a comforting notion. Kelly gives me a brief smile as she heads over to the bed and sits next to mom and I.

"Ok so I guess you want to know why I am still pregnant when I told Logan I lost it? Why I haven't been at school? And you are also possibly curious to why I haven't talked to you in months and I am suddenly on your door step today talking to you?" I say and Kelly nods; mom and Kelly give a little chuckle as I spoke, I was so exhausted from hiding all this I guess it just came out in my voice making me sound like an old man news reporter.

"Ah yeah something like that," Kelly says as her mood changes slightly.

I take a deep breath in and try to compose my self as I look at her, "Ok well it started when I found out I was pregnant, I went to Logans straight away and told him, he was so excited. I was so happy he was good with the idea because I honestly didn't know how he would react to becoming a dad. But I was so happy that he was happy about it because frankly I didn't want to go through this alone-" I was saying before Kelly cut me off, "If you were so happy about become a mom and Logan was happy too, then why did you hurt him so much?" she questions me.

"I was just getting to that part. So Logan and I were celbrating then he jumped up and went to his dresser draw about to get something. Then Shira walked in saying that Mitchum wanted to see him. He reluctantly agreed and left me alone with Shira, she told me to either leave Logan saying that I had a miscarriage or I had to have an abortion or if I stayed with him she would have the baby taken care of after I gave birth…" I say as the tears begin to flow freely down my face.

"I cant believe she would do that to her son, to her grand child," Kelly says as she moves to hug me.

"Yeah she can be a real ah-"

"Bitch?" Kelly supplies, and it makes me smile.

"Yeah something like that," we smile at each other.

"Ok so then I gave him the note I am guessing you read?" Kelly nods her head, so I continue, "After that I went home and stayed there mom organised for me to be able to do all my work from home, my grandparents do not really know what is happening, they do know I am pregnant and for the last few months have been able to get out of the dinners with the morning sickness card, but now they want to see me since I am almost 6 months along, and they all know I am no longer suffering from morning sickness." I ramble on and mom and Kelly laugh at me. They always seemed to have fun laughing at my rambling abilities even though mom does the exact same thing on a weekly basis.

"So now everything is pretty much out in the open; how are you? And how is little no name there?" Kelly asks as she changes back into the bubbly blonde I know and love.

"I am ok, missing Logan regretting what I did, but I do not know what I could have done. I want to go and see him, explain everything to him but then Shira pops back into my head and well I usually break down. I try and keep myself busy with my school work and such but well it isn't working too well, especially when I write numerous letters to him." I say as I look to the ground.

"Well is there anything I can do hon?" Kelly asks me, and I stay quiet and shake my head.

Mom looks at me, "Babe I thought you wanted to go and find Logan?"

"You want to go and find him?" Kelly asks me with a bright smile.

"Well I did, but the more I think of it the more I think it will be a bad idea, its just too much for me to deal with because I know that he wont be happy when he sees me. He will notice straight away that I lied to him and I don't and can't witness that look of hurt in his eyes. I wont hurt him again it isn't right I don't want to hurt him any more," I say as I remember the look on his face as I told Logan to take the note, the tears began to flow again…stupid hormones!

Kelly gets up and starts to pack a bag, "Kell what are you doing?" I ask her between my tears, I look from her to mom and notice mom pointing to a dress in the closet, "Kell hon, that green dress there at the front, you have to take that with you too," mom says with a smile and she pulls me closer so she can give me a hug, I squeeze her back and feel her smile as she kisses my hair.

"Babe, go to London and find your man, take Kelly and have fun. Just beware he may be upset when you find him but don't let that get you down go after him and get him back," Lorelai says into my ear, she leans back and looks me in the eyes, "Ok?" I nod my head signalling that I will go to London in search of the man I love and hope that he stills loves me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- meh nothing really to say here…

Disclaimer- Ah I should have put this on all y chapters but you all know I do not own anything…

Chapter 5-I know I shouldn't have…

"How long we going for?" Kelly asks me, I stop and look at mom.

"Ah I hadn't thought that far ahead, I guess at least a week, I have no idea. I guess it depends on how Logan takes it, I mean he may not wan to see me or want to be in his baby girls life any more, he could have changed his mind. There could be someone else for all I know," I say as I look at Kelly. Her face breaks out into a huge smile.

"Your having a baby girl?" she almost squeals I nod my head and smile too before I knew what was happening Kelly was up on the bed giving me a hug, she pulled back and got mom in on the hug. After another hour of laughing and catching up on the gossip from Chilton mom and I left to go and pack while Kelly finished packing and sorted out all the flights. Turns out that Colin and Finn managed to get themselves sent to the same boarding school as Logan, their parents thought that having all three of them in the same school kept them under control- obviously they do not know their children that much if they think that they need to be together to keep each other line.

Two hours later Kelly arrived at the house looking ready to go on our big trip to England.

"You ready to go Gilmore?" Kelly calls as she walks into the house.

"Gilmore?" Kelly calls again as she heads into the kitchen to find her best friend. No answer so Kelly turns and starts to walk back into the living room about to pull her phone out when she notices something in the slightly opened draw, as she peered closer she noticed something that made her curious mind work in over time. As Kelly pulls open the draw slightly further she sees a name, his name. She takes hold of some of the paper and begins to look over the notes and see that they are all the notes Rory wrote to Logan.

_Logan, _

_I have been looking for the right words to use to express what I have to tell you. I guess in some ways it is good news what I have to tell you but I don't think you will be overly thrilled about the other parts that come along with this part of news. _

_I never lost our baby, but if I didn't tell you that and make you honestly believe it then she would have been taken off me as soon as she was born. Oh yeah by the way your going to have a daughter. _

_I know what your thinking, 'who would tell someone that they lost their baby when they didn't?' but I have my reasons; I know that is lame but I do. But me writing them in here is not the best way. Please when you get this please come find me._

_Love you, even though you probably wont believe me or want to hear it but I do; Always have always will. _

_Again Love you _

_Rory_

_P.S. every thing is going well with our girl. She is due early late June early July._

Kelly smiles as she learns more about her best friends baby. She put down the letter and picked up another.

_To my Master and Commander,_

_PLEASE don't throw this out, please just read it and you may understand why I went so cold and distant before I gave you the note that I am guessing ripped your heart out because it ripped out mine just writing it._

_Logan, I never- I never lost our baby. I lied NOT because I didn't love you or want you to be in our baby's life. It is nothing like that nothing at all. I want you in our child's life I want you in my life. I hate that I had to do that to you, when I know that it is safe I will tell you everything about why I had to tell you what I did and when I do I hope you can forgive me for everything all the pain and suffering, I am sure that there was some suffering especially if you felt anything like I do. _

_Logan I love you with all my heart and more, I wish I could go back to the time when I first told you and I wish I didn't let you go down to Mitchum on your own…by the way what was in the draw that you were about to get before Shira came in?_

_Love you _

_Rory xxxx xxxx_

Kelly put that letter down and wiped the tears that were jerking down her face. Just as Kelly was about to read another one, the front door swing open and laughter filled the house.

"Rory you did that whole sneezing by the old couple extremely well, I never saw such perfection," Mom said to me as she continued to laugh.

"Mom I did learn from the best! Oh hey Kell have you been waiting long, we both forgot our cell phones which is a very rare occurrence for us," I laugh and then see what she has in her hands.

"Kelly what the hell?! Those are my private things! How could you read them without even asking me?" I yell as I see what she is holding, she has all my private letters to Logan.

"Rory, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to I mean I saw them and you know me I get curious. I am so sorry I really am! I just I wanted to know what you really wanted to say to him, how you still really felt I remembered that when you wrote you always put so much emotion into each sentence. So I knew that if I read them, then I would really get to know how you are feeling. Again I am so sorry I just, I just wanted to see what you are going through I thought I could help and maybe catch up on everything I missed. I'm sorry Ror." Kelly says to me, I know she meant every word because she looked me straight in the eyes as she spoke. I walk over to her and gave her the biggest hug I was capable of.

"Kell it is ok, I'm sorry I got all upset over it I shouldn't have I guess the hormones are making me a bit high strung at the moment." I say as we break away and I wipe the tears away that were threatening to fall.

"So were ok?" Kelly asks me with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"We are more than ok," I reply as I smile back at my best friend, I guess I should still be made but for some reason I cant, I guess the hormones are affecting more than I know.

"So are you packed? Because our flight leaves in a few hours so we have to get going to the airport," Kelly says as we all head into my room to do the final checking to make sure I had everything. As I look around a picture of Logan and me catches my eye, it was us at one of the numerous school dances we attended. I remember picking out that dress with Kelly and Mom, it was a reddy pink dress that cut me just above the knees, it was strapless and it was tight around my bust but it had a flowing skirt. My stiletto heels killed my that night but they looked gorgeous with the dress, Logan had an all black suite on and a pink tie that matched my dress.

I know I shouldn't have ended it here but if I put in all about the prom then well the chapter would be a novel on its own ha ha. Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So this is a bit of weird and wacky prom haha

Disclaimer: Do not own anything…man I hate saying that : (

Chapter6- Prom with a twist

I remember that night so well; _Kelly, Stephanie (Colin's girlfriend) and I were all getting ready at my house we had made a day of it, we went to the spa in the morning, had pizza and Luke's burgers for lunch while watching Willy Wonka and XXX,( Mom wanted to watch Vin Diesel she wont admit it when Luke is around but she loves him.) After watching movies, stuffing our faces and watching mom drool over Vin, we started to get ready which was a mission in its self, between Kelly and Stephanie having multiple pillow fights and mom and I having makeup miss-haps then Kelly and forgetting to bring several much needed items such as her makeup and hair products, we some how managed to get ready before our dates turned up. Which was a first in its self, we have never all been ready to go before the boys, usually someone's hair needs some extra hairspray or someone for got to put on their shoes or the classic, "Did I shave my legs?" thankfully at the mention of that I remembered that I had done that. _

_Just as I thought that there was a knock at the door, Mom went to answer it._

_The boys walked through the door and into the living room were all three of us girls were here waiting for them._

"_Wow you Sheila's are actually ready, that has got to be a first for you three," Finn says as he looks at us, "And by gawd you three look incredible, especially you Kell Doll," Finn said as he came over to Kelly and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. _

"_Aww Finn thank you, you are not half bad your self," Kelly says as they share a longingly gaze with each other. _

_Colin went up to Stephanie and kissed her passionately before telling her he looked beautiful._

"_Ace babe, you are breathtakingly beautiful I can not believe that I get to have you in my arms all night long. I would have to be the luckiest guy in the world," Logan says to me as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a deeply passionate kiss. Thankfully I hadn't put my lipstick on at that stage, I have learnt that Logan usually likes to kiss me as soon as he sees me, more so if I am dressed up like I am tonight._

"_Well mister you look pretty gawd damn good your self," I say as I take a better look at my man. He chuckles as he watches me blatantly check him out. _

_He pulls me back into his arms and whispers in my ear seductively, "like what you see Ace?" _

"_I'll show you just how much I like what I see later on tonight," I whisper into his ear as I nibble lightly on his ear, he moans lightly in my ear. I move to walk away and quickly put my lipstick on and then move to mom. _

"_Bye mom, I love you." I say as I hug her._

"_So I will see you tomorrow? Your staying at Logan's tonight?" Mom says just double checking the plans._

"_Yup I am," I say as I smile back at Logan._

"_Ok kid," she pulls me into another hug, then whispers in my ear, "Be safe kid, I love you," she says as she kisses my head. _

_We all begin to head out and into the car, once we get in there the Champaign begins to flow. We are all handed a glass and we all toast top having a great night. I am sitting next to Logan and Finn, Logan has his arm around me and is laughing at one of Finn's many antics of the ride to destination. I look around the group and see everyone laughing at the crazy re-enactment of Ellen's blind folded musical chairs. Which was funny the first time we saw it on Ellen but watching Finn doing it in the back of a Limo was just so gawd damn funny I actually had to put the window down to get some air from laughing so much._

_We got to our destination soon after Finn started on the re-enactment of one of Ellen's before show dance, for Finn to do this some what successfully we had to open the sun roof which Finn soon began to complain about as his hair was getting messed up. _

_We all some how composed our selves enough to get out of the Limo without tripping or stumbling which for the amount of alcohol that was consumed on the ride and the amount of laughing that was just moments before being heard. _

_Logan takes hold of my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze as we begin to head into the huge mansion that Chilton had organised for our prom. Just as we get to the door Logan stops me and looks in my eyes, "Rory you look amazing tonight," I smile and lean to kiss him. As our lips lock the kiss begins to intensify and wolf whistles can be heard from Finn and Colin as Stephanie and Kelly laugh at us and the boys. Logan and I pull apart and laugh along with everyone else, I use my thumb and wipe off the small bit of lip stick that got on Logan. _

"_Common you two love birds lets get in there so we can dance the night away…or at least until the after party where the real party begins," Kelly and Steph say in union. We laugh as these two always seem to be thinking the same thing and always say their thoughts at the same time. We have often wondered if they are in fact twins that were separated from birth…but when we found out there is about 6 months between them we discarded that thought and just put it down to a really crazy and incredibly creepy coincidence. _

_Steph and Colin, Finn and Kelly and Logan and I all headed inside, once in there we saw this amazing scene before us. The entire hall was done like a wedding reception and down the other end was an alter to get 'married' all the couples were there each having a turn. Obviously who ever was in charge of a theme had had way to much of something and who ever agreed to it also had been give a similar thing._

"_Who came up with this theme?" All the girls asked in union. The boys looked shock that I too have joined in on the craziness of the other two._

"_I don't know, but Ace why don't we go up there too?" Logan asks me. I look at him strangely. Is he being serious? I look at him, deep into his eyes and see that he is being serious._

"_Logan I would but your missing one important thing," I say as normal as possible trying not to give away how much this felt like it was truly happening. He smirks at me then lowers himself down to one knee. _

"_Rory Gilmore, my Ace, I love you and want you to become my wife, I want you to be in my life for the rest of my days. I hate not being around you and I love you more than anything or anyone in my life. Rory Gilmore will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?" Logan asks, we all knew it was fake but it seemed so real. I didn't hesitate because I didn't have to think about the answer._

"_Yes, I would love to become your wife." I say, everyone around us cheered and praised us on our 'upcoming wedding'. But as Logan and I look at each other we notice that we each meant everything that was spoken between us._

_We walk up to the minister and smile, saying we would like to get married. The minister saw our love for each other and asked us if we would like to do it like a real wedding unlike all the other people who were there just to say they did it. Logan looks at me as he spoke, "Yes we would. Colin, Finn would you be my grooms man?" he asks the boys as I turn and ask the girls. We start to head down the isle to prepare. _

"_Wait, who is going to give me away?" I ask sheepishly. Finn turns to me, "Love I would be love to give you away since you are like a little sister to me," Finn says. I smile up at him and kiss his cheek, "Finn I would love that." I continue to walk down the isle, I get to the end were I see my brides maids there, the get a veil to put on my head. All of a sudden the music starts, Steph and Kelly begin to walk down the isle, the music changed and it was my turn. Finn holds his arm out for me to wrap mine around. We begin our walk down the isle and see that there were quite a few people whom had come to see us get 'married'. _

_The entire way I kept my eyes firmly on Logan's we smiled to each other. Even though we knew it wasn't a real wedding it sure felt like it. _

_Finn stopped me just before we reached Logan, he looks at me and smiles a genuine smile he was truly happy to be part of this. _

"_Make sure he is good to you Reporter girl," Finn whispers in my ear. I smile back at him and nod my head before he leans down and gently kisses my cheek. _

_The entire time the minister was speaking I was unable to listen I was just looking at Logan, I snapped out of my gaze when I heard him say I do. _

_  
"Do you Rory take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"_

"_I do," I say as Logan squeezes my hand slightly._

"_With the power vested in me from the state of Connecticut I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The minister finishes, Logan lifts my veil and cups my cheek before leaning in and kissing me so passionately but also so tenderly it was like no other kiss we had experience before. We break apart and turn to the crowd, whistles and cheering could be heard throughout the hall. We were congratulated by all our friends and our minister. As Steph and Kell come up to me they ask to see the ring. I look down at my left ring finger and see a wedding band on there. 'I must have spaced out during that part' I think as I lift my hand for them to see. _

_After the 'wedding' Logan led me out onto the dance floor with all the other happy 'couples', it was so serine out there on the floor. Even though there were about 60 other couples out there it felt as though we were the only ones in the world. The entire dance Logan and I just kept staring into each other's eyes. We must have danced through at least five songs while we gazed longingly at each other. It wasn't until the others came and got us that we realised it was over. Finn was particularly happy about this because the end of prom means the after party with lots of alcohol. _

"_Common you two love birds lets go!! There is some perfectly good alcohol sitting all alone at the party waiting for me to rescue it from its loneliness." Finn cries dramatically. We all laugh, Colin and Steph more than Logan and I. If Logan felt anything like I did this was one of the times that we wished we didn't know Finn, all I wanted to do was stay with Logan in his arms, never leaving them again… _

"_Finn why do you and Colin and Steph go on ahead, I'm not feeling that well I think I may go home. Babe can you take me?" I ask him with my bambi eyes, I used my sick voice and held onto Logan tightly making it look as though I was about to faint. _

"_Sure Ace, I'll just call Frank to bring the car around. Sorry guys but I don't want Ace to get ay worse. See you guys tomorrow?" Logan asks the group, there was a round of 'yeah sure' and 'of course'. Steph hugs me goodbye before heading off with the boys. _

"_Well that was easier than I thought," Logan says as he pulls me round to in front of him and smiles down at me. _

"_Yeah I think Steph knew but Colin and Finn just wanted to go get on it," I laugh as Logan begins to guide me towards the exit. He pulls out his phone and rings Frank asking him to come and get them. _

_We head back to Logan's house, the entire way our mouths never leaving each others. As we get out of the limo- not so gracefully- Logan picks me up in a bridal carry to take me upstairs and to his room. Some how we made it to his room without falling, or our mouths leaving each others; once we made it to his bed he began to remove my dress as I removed his clothes. That night we made slow passionate love to each other for the first time as a 'married' couple. _

So there it is, very long but I hope you enjoyed my interesting spin on the prom. Let me know what you thought!!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So sorry I haven't written anything in a long time but I am back now!! Yay so hopefully you like this new chapter.

AN: Not sure if Hartford Airport is an international so I am saying it is.

Disclaimer: I only own Kelly and my thoughts sad isn't it.

Chapter 7- To London and beyond

"_So are you packed? Because our flight leaves in a few hours so we have to get going to the airport," Kelly says…_

"Yeah I'm ready…I just hope he is," I say the last bit quietly, I pick up the last of my bags and follow Kelly out of my bedroom and into the living room where mom is sitting waiting for us.

"So kid you ready to go?" Mom asks me as she takes my bag off me and heads out the car with it.

"Yeah I am, I am so ready to go and find him and tell him everything I can't handle that he doesn't know about her," I say as I unconsciously place my hands on my growing belly.

Kelly walks out before me and I close up the house and take one last look at my house before I walk over to the car where mom and Kelly are waiting.

"Kid your doing the right thing, he will be so happy when you find him," Mom reassures me, "Just remember that he may not be happy at first but give him time ok," she gives me a hug then opens the door for me. I climb in and take a deep breath in and I try to calm my nerves, Kelly notices and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Rory it will be fine nothing bad will happen ok, and I am here no matter what, you know that," Kelly tells me as she squeezes my shoulder and mom starts the car to begin the journey to the Hartford Airport. The entire trip to the airport was filled with laughter and gossip, random stories of Kirk and Miss Patty's conquests. Kelly spent most of the time laughing about one thing or another that Kirk did over the last few months, mom was having fun playing story teller and I just listened while looking out the window at the world we were passing by.

"Ok girls you have everything?" Mom asks us, she is trying to be happy and excited but I know she is secretly freaking out on the inside as I am. We are both freaking over the prospects of Shira taking the baby away if Logan does or says anything to his mother which he will more than likely do.

"Yeah we have everything Mom, don't worry ok we will be fine and I will ring you when we land." I say as I hug mom for the last time, as I release Kelly moves in to hug her.

"Don't worry Lorelai we have everything and what we don't we have my black card for, we will be fine and we will talk heaps and keep you posted ok. Now we have to go otherwise we wont be going to London. Love you Lorelai." Kelly says to mom, mom had always been more of a mom to her than her actual mother.

"I love you to girls have a safe flight call me when you land," Mom says as we hug again and move towards the boarding gates with our tickets in hand, ready for security to search us. We turn and wave once more before moving through to the waiting area in no mans land.

"Rory don't worry ok, I will be with you each step of the way and I can take Colin and Finn they're afraid of me, and Logan will love to see you even if he is angry or silent when he sees you he will be happy on the inside and just take your moms advice- keep trying no matter what." Kelly says as we are let on to the plane and taken to our seats. Thankfully Kelly got us First Class seats because I need all the room I can get now days.

Once we took off, I managed to get some sleep so the flight wasn't as long. I woke up a few hours out of London, Kelly was busy talking to the guy across the isle, well actually she was flirting and flirting well. She had already managed to get his number and by the looks of her clothes she got a bit more than that. It always made me smile that she could be this slutty and provocative but she could also be the most polite and lady-like society women with a click of her fingers. She did her hair flip as she laughed at a joke he told her and you could almost see this guy lick his lips in anticipation for her. At this point I couldn't help myself but I had to laugh at her, she had this guy wrapped around her little finger and they just met, my mother would be very pleased.

As Kelly heard me laugh she turned her head and smiled at me, "hey sleepy head, does being pregers make you sleepy as well as fat?" Kelly jokes with me, on all the trips Kelly and I had made I was always the one who would be awake the entire time- usually because I was busy with Logan.

"Not only does it make me sleepy and fat it makes me hungry too, but it gives me a nice glow," I joke back and Kelly and I crack up laughing as we both know that all the women in the DAR always commented on a pregnant lady's glow but they always said with a satisfied tone, like they were the reason for the glow.

"How long until we land Kel?" I ask as the laughter dies done. I look out the small peep hole of a window but all I see is darkness.

"Ah about 20minutes I think," just as Kelly says that a voice comes over the intercom announcing that we are just about to land and to fasten our safety belts.

I do as I am told and look out the window, after a few minutes I start to see some lights of London. My heart starts to beat faster and a small smile graces my lips as I think of seeing the man of my dreams again.

After a relatively smooth landing into London, which I am thankful for because I don't think baby would have liked a bumpy landing as she doesn't like anything that makes her move a lot. We headed out off the plane and straight towards our bags; we got through customs easily without stoppages and we grabbed our bags. Kelly had already called a driver to collect us and she was confirming our accommodation as I pulled out my phone and called mom.

"Hi mom…yeah just landed…on the phone…ah not sure which hotel yet…one guy I think she had some fun with him on the plane…yeah she has some love bites…I was asleep so I didn't know about all this till I woke up and heard her flirting with the poor guy…yeah will do…love you to mom," I hung the phone with mom just Kelly hung up with the hotel.

"I got us the penthouse suite at the Hilton. Did you get hold of mom?" Kelly asks me as she puts her phone back into her red 'D n G' handbag.

"The limo company told me the driver will be about 20 minutes apparently there was a car crash on the way here and he is stuck in the middle of it, so do you want to grab a coffee or something while we wait? Because I'm in a desperate need of caffeine," Kelly asks as she takes her bag and begins walking towards the coffee shop located just outside the airport.

"Yeah that sounds good, can you order me a de-caf cappuccino please I'm just going to call mom and let her know where we are staying." I ask Kelly as I grab my phone out again and call mom. I see an open table by the window and grab it while I wait for mom to answer the phone again.

"Hey mom…no she hasn't done anything slutty since we last talked…you want me to be more like her…why?...ah mom I am like you I got knocked up at 16…yeah I am your mini me…hahaha love you mom but Kelly got me a coffee-…de-caf mom…ok bye love you"

Kelly looks at me strangely as I sit down, "What was she saying about me?" Kelly laughs.

"She is so happy that you are slutty like her, she wanted me to be more like you and I asked why and she said because your more like her, but then I reminded her that I am pregnant at 16 and I cant get much more like her," I said as both Kelly and I laughed at mom and her methods of thinking.

"I am sure she thinks you're her daughter some days," I say to Kelly as the laughter continues…Maybe this trip isn't going to be as scary as I first thought.

So what did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- missed Finns sexy body

After traveling through the busy streets of London Kelly and I make it to the Hotel in one piece, the driver told us that the crash was nothing serious but it was just a mess on the road, a lot of broken glass and such. I didn't tell Kelly this but in the back of my mind I thought that it could have been one or all of the boys in that crash. Once we got to the hotel I let Kelly sign us in at reception while I moved to wait on the seats and look out the window at the busy London street. I was busy daydreaming about Logan when I heard a voice, at first I thought I was to absorbed in my own word that I was beginning to think I was actually able to hear him.

"Colin I still don't see why we have to get a hotel suite for the weekend, our houses are empty why don't we just go there to have the party or one of your parents apartments in the city that just happen to be a few blocks away from this very location." A very familiar voice asked; I'm not ready for that voice just yet I was supposed to go and seek him out not just bump into him the minute I get to London. Kelly hears the voice and turns around and looks at me I can tell she is equally freaked; we never came up with a plan for this. She looks at me quickly as if asking what on earth she should be doing in this very moment.

"Oh my gawd! Kel doll what are you doing here? Did you miss my sexy body that much you just had to come and see it again?" Finn asks Kelly and she erupts with laughter.

"Oh Finn I have missed you so much and of coarse I have missed your sexy body nothing comes close to it back home," Kelly replies as Finn picks her up and spins her around. Colin and Logan come laughing over and give her a normal hug hello.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asks them as I get up and try to move behind them and into the elevator. I hear them all laughing at one of Finns anecdotes, I smile as I hear Logan's laugh but its not as cheerful as it used to be when he was laughing with me about something. I reach the door and turn around and look back, I didn't notice at the time but my reflection was bouncing off a few of the mirrors and right into Logan's eyes. They continue talking and the elevator doors open with a ding. I am just about to walk in when I hear a voice behind me.

"Ace?" Logan asks in a weak voice. I stop and don't move I just stand there for a few moments staring at the open elevator wish and hoping that I can just vanish away from here from this moment. I can feel his eyes looking into me as if to look into my soul and see what is going on with me. I slowly turn towards his voice and I'm met with the face of the man I love and the father of my unborn child staring back at me. At first there is all the love and affection that I used to witness in his eyes every moment I saw him; but that soon changed when he looked down at my stomach and saw that in fact it wasn't flat how he was lead to believe it would be now.

"Hey Logan," I subconsciously put my hands on my forever growing stomach, our eyes meet again, "I can explain," is all that I can think of to say. It sounded lame and pointless in my head when I thought of it but once I said it, it sounded even more pathetic out loud.

"You can explain what? That you wrote me note that not only ripped my heart out but damn near killed me when you told me to forget about you, you are the women I love and you told me to move on, so you could go and be with some other guy who would get you knocked up?" Logan yells at me. I have never heard him yell at me before, in fact I have never heard him yell in that tone of voice before and it scared me. It was as though he had just called me a slut or a whore to my face.

"Logan no that's not what happened, there are so many things I have to tell you, please don't walk away please just wait." I call as he starts to back away with his head shaking. He has tears in his eyes, his eyes have darkened with anger and fear and I am the reason for it all. The pain, the anger, the tears are all caused by me and it kills me knowing that I am still doing this to him.

He is almost at the door when I realize the only way he wont walk out is if I tell him the truth the whole truth.

"The baby is yours!" I yell at him. As the words hit his ears he stops and stands still.

"What do you mean its mine, you told me it wasn't that you lost it. Are you telling me that you lied to me?" Logan asks his words were fierce and angry but his voice wasn't, his voice was more weak and scared than anything. He turns and looks at me, even though he is about 20 meters away from me I can still see the emotions in his eyes. I start to walk to wards him never breaking eye contact, I wanted to look at Kelly for some help but I knew if I did that he would leave and I don't know if I would be seeing him any time soon.

"Can we sit? It's a long story and your daughter is being very impatient today." I ask him, when i speak the words your daughter his eyes light up and me moves quickly towards me which for once makes me genuinely smile- something that hasn't graced my face very much in the past few months.

"Do you guys want to go up to the suite, that way we are in private and we can get something to eat, cause I don't know about you but I am starving and well tht must mean that Rory is too," Kelly asks and looks at me, I didn't notice it but I am famished I guess once I saw the guys again all thoughts of me being hungry went out the window.

"Yeah that sounds good," Logan says to Kelly but he is looking at me. He leans in to my ear and whispers, "I think you look even more breathtaking pregnant." I turn and look at him, he has the glint in his eyes again, his face is all smiles the emotion I caused before is all gone for now and it has been replaced by this wave of happiness. I want to say something but I cant think of anything. I just smile back up at him and lean up to kiss him on his cheek but he must have known this because he moved his head and instead of me connecting with his cheek I met his lips. Lips I have not met in so long, it was supposed to be a quick peck but as always with us it became something more, it was sweet but passionate it was then that I realised that no matter what I told him up in the room it would all be ok because he still loved me, that was for sure.


End file.
